1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a navigation device and a map scroll processing method which are desirably applied to a portable navigation device (Hereinafter, referred to as PND).
2. Description of the Related Art
In Europe and North America, the utilization of a personal navigation device (PND) of a small screen size which can be easily attached and detached is increasing. In the PND, in a state in which a map image is displayed on the screen, the map image can be scrolled when the user directly touches and traces the screen with the fingertip, and various scroll operation units are provided for respective products.
Furthermore, there has been suggested a screen display control device for navigation (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. H07-210137) in which a map image is touched to be scrolled such that a position detected by a touch sensor is set to the screen center, and a map display device (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-323850) in which, when a touch sensor panel is pressed to be scrolled, a map is touched to be scrolled such that a position pressed on the touch sensor panel is set to the display screen center, and, when the pressing operation is continued, the map image is continuously and smoothly scrolled in the display screen center direction from the pressed position until the pressing operation is released.